Rizumu Teion
Appearance Rizumu's design is a bit more complex. He has a curl on the left side of his head resembling a Bass Clef. Hair: Blue-ish Teal with a lighter blue highlight Eyes: Pink or Magenta with light pink music notes Coat: Blue Coat lining, sleeves, and shoulders: Green with two straps to open and close the coat Undershirt: Varies, usually Rizumu wears blue shirts underneath his coat. Or a short tank top. Voicestone: Default Stone: Green Append Whisper: Light blue with a "P" standing for Piano on the inside. Append Power: Dark blue with a Power symbol on the inside. Radios: Light blue with lighter blue speakers Pants: Light brown Boots: Dark Brown Belt: white buckle, brown belt Earpiece: Blue with green horizontal sound bars Serial Number: 50 (Rizumu's my 50th OC.) Rizumu has a so called Voice Stone because since his voice is made from a female voice, he has a stone to help him sing. For his appends, he has different voice stones and headphones. Role in R.W (My World) I use Rizumu more than just a voice synthesized character. He is used for a whole bunch of things in my world. He's the Knight of Harmony in the R.Wian Army. He's the newest member. Rizumu usually has a hard time trying to fight since I already stated that Rizumu is cowardice. So he usually has to be trained extra by the R.Wian King. Relationship with his Creator Both Merodi and Rizumu have the same creator. Like Merodi, Rizumu doesn't call his creator "Master." She doesn't like going by that name. Instead she prefers her actual name. She treats both of them as human beings with feelings and rights. In R.W, Rizumu is in the R.Wian Army so he actually has a job. Rizumu also has a strong connection with the R.Wian King, also the Creator's brother. He treats Rizumu with the upmost respect as Rizumu does to him. Fun Facts about Rizumu Rizumu's Creation Purpose ''' Rizumu was created a month after Merodi. I decided that Merodi should have a friend of the opposite gender. She wouldn't be the UTAUloid she is today without him. '''Origin to Rizumu's Fears Rizumu is scared of one of the other Knights in the R.Wian Army. Caulter Northside because he can turn into a werewolf and of course Rizumu doesn't like big dogs. Some of Rizumu's dislikes come from my 60 part comic series, "The False King." Without spoiling anything, Rizumu encounters many monsters in the story giving clues to what he doesn't like. If you want to read this comic series, just go to my Deviantart Page and search "The False King." Rizumu doesn't like bugs, especially spiders. The reason for not liking big dogs is that he's afraid of them jumping on him or possibly attacking him. Rizumu has a hard time fighting big dogs because dogs are domestic animals that can be trained to be companions. Rizumu would never want to hurt domestic animals. Rizumu's Anatomy Rizumu is a cyborg so he has robotic parts inside him. One of his lungs is mechanical so he uses that lung to sing long and high notes. The other lung is a normal lung. Rizumu's brain is separated into two main parts. His humane side and his robotic side. In his humane side, that controls Rizumu's behavior, speech, memories, and interactions like a normal brain. Thus, Rizumu can function like a normal human. The robotic side is Rizumu's UTAUloid Data. It holds the OTO Samples and brainwaves to Rizumu's waist gear (Append Whisper form) or voice stone. It also holds Rizumu's technical information and how he's programmed. So basically Rizumu has two brains in one. Even a few of his bones are mechanical. Also Rizumu's heart is half human half mechanical. Merodi is structured the same. Rizumu's Modes (Not Voicebank) Rizumu also has modes in R.W. I imagined in UTAU, you can add modes to your UTAUloids by opening up their profile and putting in codes. Of course it's just my witty imagination, but if you could make your UTAUloid a real person and you could add modes to them, that would be so cool! Since Rizumu is in the R.Wian Army, the King coded in a "Combat Mode" into Rizumu's program so he is faster, stronger, and smarter. That all, of course is programmed into his Mechanical Brain half. Even by saying a command to Rizumu, (Depending on his Mode) he will do it. In Combat Mode, if you say Rizumu's name and the words: "Attack" "Evade" "Eliminate" "Cease" "Defend" or "Reset," He will respond to the right given command. If he doesn't understand the command, he will simply do nothing. Attack means to tell Rizumu to attack something. Evade means telling Rizumu to avoid or dodge. Eliminate means telling him to get rid of something completely. Cease means to tell him to stop whatever he was doing especially attacks. Defend means to tell him to defend an ally by saying Rizumu's name, Defend, and the person who Rizumu should defend. Reset means Rizumu can go back to his humane side of his brain so he functions as a human again. Rizumu may have more modes other than Combat mode but those are still in a work in progress. Combat Mode New Feature: Rizumu can also use his voicestones to help him in Combat Mode. It's like a power boost. His Whisper Append helps Rizumu with Stealth since he is quiet and could easily do sneak attacks. His Power Append helps him gain more power, obviously so he's stronger and hits harder. It also is a good Append to help aid allies. Rizumu's Flaws Rizumu never was a perfect character. He has flaws. First, he is very cowardice and gets scared easily. Second, he got that way because of emotional scarring as a child. And Third, Rizumu has panic attacks. That happens when he's in a high period of stress or if he's really scared to the point where he can't handle it. Usually Merodi is the one to help Rizumu when he has a panic attack. Voicebank Rules: Credit: Rita Leader No turning Rizumu's voice into a different UTAU. His voice is the one I gave him and it should stay that way. No giving his voice to another UTAU. Basically, No Pitchloid. No claiming Rizumu as your own UTAUloid. No 18+ of him. He's only a teenager! Ship him with whoever you like. No making profit off of him. I allow OTO edits, however, Rizumu's information and design must stay the way I made it. I don't mind if you Role-Play as Rizumu. What I recommend is that you should learn about him more and know him well enough to role-play as him. Things to Know: Rizumu has a Romaji voicebank with a Hiragana Alias. You may edit his oto, but keep his information and design how I made it. VCV Samples: As I tested Rizumu's VCV voicebank over and over, His samples sound like they double. It might be the way I otoed him or the flags but either way, it's a cool effect. Voice Samples: ☀ CV Sample ☀CV Whisper Append Sample ☀VCV Sample Voicebank Download: ☀CV (Default) ☀Append Whisper CV ☀Append Power VCV MMD Model Downloads ☀Rizumu Teion Default 1.0 ☀Rizumu Teion Append Whisper 1.0 ☀Rizumu Teion Append Power 1.0 ☀All 3 Rizumu Models 1.0 ☀Merodi Ongaku and Rizumu Teion 2.0 Gallery Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Female voicer Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Japanese-American Utauloids Category:UTAUs with CV voicebanks Category:UTAU with appends Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks Category:Male UTAUloid Category:UTAUloids with appends